In general, various occupants such as infants, children, and females having a smaller body size than the typical body size as well as adult persons having the typical body size are seated in a front passenger seat.
Therefore, a vent rate adjusting member, which is used to adjust an amount of gas discharged from an airbag to change deployment pressure of the airbag depending on the type of passenger, is installed in a passenger airbag.
The vent rate adjusting member is broadly classified into a low risk deployment (LRD) vent and an active vent.
The LRD vent is installed for the purpose of discharging gas when the airbag is initially inflated, so as to reduce initial deployment pressure of the airbag, and blocking discharge of gas after the airbag is fully inflated, so as to allow the airbag to maintain appropriate deployment pressure, thereby preventing a neck of an infant from being injured due to excessive deployment pressure of the airbag when the airbag is initially deployed.
On the contrary to the LRD vent, the active vent is installed for the purpose of blocking discharge of gas when the airbag is initially deployed, so as to allow the airbag to be quickly deployed, and discharging gas after the airbag is fully deployed, so as to allow the airbag to maintain appropriate deployment pressure, thereby protecting an adult person by maintaining appropriate pressure at an appropriate point of time.